Greatest thing in life, is just to love
by Booley
Summary: Post movie Edward x Winry Fanfiction. badd summary,Please read it is better than it sounds.Read and Review. If I do not get more good reviews I will end this story
1. A wedding and a phone call

Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters ; sadly I wish I did.

Side note :

"If one does not wish for these two to be bound by hold matramony...speak now or forever hold your peace."

These words ran rapid through Winry's mind as she silently stood in her floral pink gown, her long blonde hair streaming down her freckled shoulders.Though she wished it was her walking down the beautifully decorated church aisle, Winry watched the young lioran girl drift gracefully in her flowing white dress down the aisleway and towards the man she would love and live with forever.Rose was so pretty and curvasious, her envy towards the girl's figure and appearance was unimaginable.And for her to be marrying so young and be so in love ; made her even more jealous.Winry shrugged it off and put her biggest smile on as Rose said her vows.She was truly happy for the girl that had been living with her for such a long while.Ever since Edward and Alphonse's 'disapearance' and Pinako's untimely death, Rose was the only one to keep her company.Being alone so long without someone would have drove her completely over the edge.

Rose's two little boy's stood by Winry has well.Their cute suits and ties fit them perfectly and their hair was neatly slicked back, making them look absolutly adorable standing next to the tall blonde woman they called 'Aunty'.

Tears threatened to fall as Rose and her newlywed husband kissed and smiled happily at the cameramen Winry hired to photograph the beautiful moment.

As everyone filtered out of the alter, Winry grabbed the hands of the two little boys and watched with the rest of the many guests as the couple filed into the limo, while everyone blew bubbles and waved goodbye to Rose and Theo, her new husband.

A little while later, Winry had driven Daniel and Matthew back to the Rockbell house, promising Rose she would watch over them while they went on there honeymoon.

"Aunty Winry, are we invited to your wedding too?" Little daniel asked.

"What! oh...well..." Winry stammered, trying to come up with an answer to the awkward question.She really hadn't thought about marriage until today.

"I'm not getting married Danny." Winry said finally.

"Why not?" Matthew now asked.

Winry thought.A little ashamed she couldn't tell them why she wouldn't marry, what was one supposed to say?

After a few moments and still no answer Matthew continued,

"Well mommy says marriage is the best thing a person could ever imagine.Its one of the best things in life...is to be with the person you love." Matthew finished, going back to fiddling with his fingers in the backseat.

Winry closed her eyes, tears falling once more.She was always one to be easily moved by things.The boy had a point, she should be thinking about things like marriage and love and having children...but after everything that has happened, she just couldn't bring herself to be happy again. She still had her Automail shop, and many customers still visited her small shop in Rush Valley, what more could she ask for?

"AUNTY WATCH OUT!" Matthew and Daniel Shrieked in unison.

Winry hadn't been watched the road, and during her musings she must've lost sight of the road.

"AH!" Winry yelped almost immediately, swerving her car out of the way of an oncoming car, landing herself in a ditch.

Winry could hear her own heart racing and pounding, along with the boy's harsh breathing in the back, almost scared to tears from what had just happened.

"Im sorry." Winry sighed, tears spilling down her face now.

"Don't tell your mother about this." Winry said, laying her head down on the steering wheel as she sobbed.

_----------_

(later that night...)

"Daniel, Matthew bed!" Winry shouted upstairs, ready to tuck them into bed. With Rose and Theo been gone for almost a day, winry was exhausted from all the running around she'd done with the boys.

_"Well atleast its better than being alone."_

Winry turned off the bedroom light off and kissed the boys goodnight.It had been a long day.

"Goodnight Aunty Winry!" They said as she quietly closed the door.

Winry sighed, making her way to the kitchen to clean up the remainder of the mess made from dinner.Winry turned on the cold water and started scrubbing the dirty dished.

_"one of the best things in life...is to be with the one you love.."_

Those words had cut deep, deeper than she probably intended it to be. She knew she had become a little anti-social, and probably needed to get back into her regular and exciting mood, but it had become harder than ever over the past few years.

She had changed so much. Her hair was longer than ever, reached about to her hips now, usually in a high ponytail or strung up in a messy bun.Her eyes, once vividly blue and bright, now serene and dark as she had become more mature, body and mind. She was now fully an adult.

It had been four long years since seeing Edward and Alphonse.

And it was tearing her apart.

Winry broke out of her thoughts again as her phone began to ring.She picked it up qiuckly as to not wake up the boys.

"Uhm..hello?" Winry said.

"Miss Rockbell?" A deep voice questioned from the other line.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"General Roy Mustang.Nice to hear from you again."

Winry's gulped, if he was called her personally, something terrible must be up.

"Oh how nice to hear from you again! But may i ask is something the matter you seem a bit..." Winry was cut off,

"We need you to come to central as soon as possible.Do you need us to schedule transportation?" He asked.

Winry's heart was pounding, Why would he be calling this late asking me to come to central at obscene hours of the night?

"I'll be there in a few hours, where will i meet you?"

"10:30 p.m at the train station, someone will be there to escort you to Central hospital." he replied bidding her farewell.

Winry hung up the phone.

This was gonna be a long night.

**my lord that was a really bad chapter.Please tell me what you think and all reviews (even flames) are accepted I don't really care for critizisim, it just makes me a better writer. much love ; booley.**


	2. A trip back to central

Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor it's characters ; sadly I wish I did.

Side note : Flames Welcome.

Winry called Nelly from down the street, and asked her to babysit the sleeping boys for her for the remainder of the night (thank god she was still awake!), and promised she would be back by the morning as she silently grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"Some Babysitter I am." Winry said to herself as she unlocked the car door and drove down to the train station.

She walked down to the dimly lit platform alone.It was 9:20 p.m.It should take about two hours to reach Central station.She checked the train times once before sitting at one of the wooden benches to wait for her train to arrive.

"Hm well I guess it isn't that late," Winry said gazing down at her ticket she was holding.

The train will arrive in Central at exactly 11:00 p.m.

"But it will be when I get there." Winry sighed, adjusting her coat collar.

_"I wonder what has happened?" _

_"Maybe something had happened to Rose and Theo while on there honeymoon, no , she would've called me personally."_

_"Hmm...maybe its Riza? or Shiezka? hmm...I wonder." _

Winry silently thought as she train pulled and streamed into view.

_"What if its...them."_

Winry quickly shook herself of the thought.

"No, they're never coming back."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Winry handed the man her ticket and sat down in one of the many empty seats in the car, she put up her luggage in the above compartments, which only consisted of a change of clothes, a washcloth, her toothbrush, her writing journal and a few other books to keep her busy throughout the two hour trip.

Winry adjusted herself against the coarse, wooden bench and shifted her head to rest against the foggy window, her breath fogging more with every breath she took.Her eyes became heavy and slowing she drifted into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NEXT STOP CENTRAL STATION."

Winry yawned. Stretching her arms as she woke from the sound of bells and a train car door shifting open.A small crowd of central passengers began to board as she quickly scurried to collect her belongs and onto the city platform.A cold chill rush passed, making her clutch her coat collar with her free hand.Her disheveled blonde bangs blew in front of her tired blue eyes as she walked down the platform for a sign of an officer in blue, her escort.Her escort happened to be Havoc, tired and a bit wasted as he had just come from the town bar before the colonel had called him up and ordered him to pick up the small blonde girl.Havoc sighed, spotting the girl in the center of the platform looking a tad bit more tired than he (and a little lost), holding her luggage and impatiently waiting for him.

"Hey hows it been?" He said nonchalantly, cigarette in mouth.

"Oh Mister Havoc!" Winry exclaimed, sounding a but too surprised by his entrance.

The blonde man took one last drag of his cigarette before smooshing into the concrete ground.

"Should we be going then?" He said, showing her towards the small government car parked just a couple yards away.

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Miss Rockbell, hows Rizenbul?" Havoc said, trying to start a conversation after a long awkward silence they had been in since the beginning of the ride.

"Okay, not much to see...you know that." She half laughed, happy they were actually talking.

"Ah." he replied.

Winry turned her gaze to the window.For it to be so late, many of the shops were still open.Of course many of the family businesses had long since closed for the night, but some bars and old convienence stores were still up and running, and most of the drunken men still roamed the dirty sidewalks along with the woman in fishnet stockings and tight leather miniskirts accompanied most of them.

"Fowl people." Winry muttered under her breath as to not let Havoc hear her musings.

"Well Miss Rockbell, we're here." He said, pulling up to the huge building, and letting her out at the drop-off.

"Nice seeing you!" Peering back into the passenger window, saying her goodbyes.

Winry handled her Suitcase in her right hand as she brushed her fingers through her messy hair with the left one.

She gave a sigh, and walked towards the glass doors of the hospital.


	3. Room 206

"Oh Colonel Mustang sir, I didn't expect you to be waiting for me." Winry stammered, firmly coming over to shake the man's hand.

"What kind of person would I be to leave a lovely young lady alone here?" He joked, leading her to the front desk.

Winry yawned, expecting to have to deal with medical insurance for whoever was in the medical care room she was about to visit, and after the consultant at the front desk had asked her her name and current age and residence, she took the question up with the black haired man next to her.

"Now tell me, who are we here to see?" She firmly asked, hoping he wouldn't keep her guessing for too long or the anticipation might have well killed her.

"Why is it that you've not told me?"

She asked again, but Roy silently jotted down his own name on the clipboard the consultant had given him and gazed down at the small yellow post-it note the lady had given him.Quietly he sighed and look towards the blue eyed girl.

"Well why don't we go find out." Mustang smirked, handing her the note.

_'Room 206, patient 77.'_

"But room 200-205...thats in the intensive care unit isnt it!" Winry exclaimed, knowing full well where the room was, because she was taken care of so many automail clients who resided in those dreadful rooms.

"Seems so." Mustang said, a slight smile still tugged at his lips.

Winry's breath had caught in her throat, whoever was in that room, must be in a terrible condition, and for Mustang to call her up here personally and tell her...

Winry and Mustang walked hurriedly down the hospital's west wing hallway for a couple minutes as pure silence took over them, only the shuffling of there own feet could be heard as they walked towards the room.

"You still haven't answered my question Colonel." Winry said, stopping at the said room of the mystery paitent.

Mustang said nothing more, but opened the heavy door to the hospital room.

"I'll be at the office building if you need anything more." The man said, handing her a Business card type slip with a phone number scribbled neatly on it.

Winry whisper her thanks as she watched the tired man walk back the way they had come.

"Unusual." The blonde woman muttered under her breath, shutting the door behind her and turning towards the body laying in the bed.

Winry's eyes widened as she gazed at the fagile body laying on the hospital cot.

Thin Gold locks of hair spilled over the man's shoulders and onto the white pillows, his motionless body sprawled under the thin sheets and comforter, his face expressionless as he slept .

A light snore escaped the man.

"Edward."

Winry could feel tears welling in her eyes as she came closer to him, the heart rate moniter showing his irregular pulse, slow and weak.A faint beeping noice signalled he was still alive.

Winry hadn't noticed her hands had begun to shake, her face becoming wet from her on her knees, Winry bent over the side of the bed, and sobbed at his chest.Thinking she was putting more pressure on his already battered body, she quickly regained herself, pulled her weight off the sleeping man, wiping the tears spilling from her pale blue eyes.

"Winry?" Another man's voice came from behind her.

Sniffling, Winry turned to see a light haired man, taller and more built than she, with a worried look on his face.

A smile surfaced.

"My god AL!" Winry shrieked, jumping into his arms laughing into his shoulder.

"I can't believe..." Winry Smiled, but her sadden expression washed away qiuckly noticing that the young man had begun to cry.

"I've missed you." He said, embracing her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"We...should've...I should've...Winry...i'm sorry." He cried out, racking sobs overtaking him.

"Alphonse..." Winry managed to spit out, before wrapping her arms around the sadden boy.

"Please...I need to know what has happen."

**wow gosh these cliffhangers really are too much eh?**

**well im really happy this story hasn't gotten a flame yet.**

**keep reading and dont forget to review.**


	4. A few thoughts

Winry's mind buzzed with questions, as Al explained there journey back through the gate.

"Edward tried numerous times to reach this world but it was fruitless, but we tried one last time..." Al went on.

Winry was having trouble taking in all the information, that she could only interpret bits and pieces of what Alphonse was telling her, probably too much in shock to listen to there Traumatic story.

"Noah had fallen so much in love with Edward, she offered to sacrifice her own life for us..." At this Winry snapped from her shock-induced reverie.

"What!" She half yelled, a trail of red appeared on her cheeks as the heat rose to her face.

"All this time! I'm worried about you and he's...in love!" Winry exclaimed,obviously not comprehending the what was just said.

"No Winry thats not i-" Al tried to say, but Winry was already on her way to the door.

"Tell Edward when he wakes up...UGG! You know what, don't even tell him I was here!" Her face reddening even more.

"Because I'm not waiting anymore." And with that, she left the room.

"Uh oh." Al sighed, gazing back at his unconscious brother.

Alphonse wondered what kind of hell he'd have to deal with when he awakened, if he even woke at all.

"Brother, may god be with you."

-------------------------

Winry stormed out into the Hospital parking lot, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the colonel's number.The line rang twice before the man tiredly answered.

"Yes ma'am?" The dark haired man asked politely, trying to cover up the exhaustion in his voice.

"I need a ride towards a hotel, i'll be leaving in the morning on the first train."

"Oh really, why so soon Miss Rockbell?" He asked.

"No reason, just homesick is all." She lied, and hung up the phone.

Roy heard the click as the line went dead.

_"That girl is a terrible liar," _he thought.

"Riza." Roy called for the woman sitting at his side, half alseep in her chair.

"Hmm...oh sir.What is it?" She asked groggily at first, then jumped up to give him a swift salute.

"I need to to do me a favor, afterwards you can have the night off." Roy stated giving her the directions to the hospital.

"Right away sir."

----------------------

Winry looked down at her watch.

1:45 a.m

She yawned, exhausted from the lack of sleep she had given herself the last day and a half.Her suitcase was becoming more heavy by the second as she brought herself towards a nearby bench, seating herself down.

Her mind was ridden with so much turmoil, she could hardly stand it.

_How could anyone fall in love with that idiot._

_Always getting hurt...never around...psh, its ridiculous._

_On the other hand, how could anyone not fall in love with such a beautiful boy._

_He was flawless after all._

Winry shook the thought of the man out of her head, remembering she was still furious with him.

_How come i'm always thinking of him?_

_What a scumbag...making everyone worry._

_Making me worry about them all the time._

_I thought I was done waiting..._

Winry rested her head in her hands, as if to shield off the embarrassment of herself, after all, she must look terrible.Her face was blotchy and red from crying and there were dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep.Her clothes were wrinkled and hung loosely off her shoulders and hips.Her hair was tossed messily in a bun from trying to do her hair with shaky hands before leaving.

"Winry." a strong, feminine voice said.

Winry qiuckly picked her head up to gaze up at another blonde woman, in navy blue uniform bottoms and a black, skin tight shirt.

"Hello. Riza." Winry said, her voice a but shaky from all her crying.

**Ha dontcha love these cliffhangers.**

**I just want you to be anxious for me is all, god forbid if it started to bore anyone.**

**And i'll try to make them longer now, which means a tad bit longer on the wait, not too long though, i've been pretty good with the updates though haven't I?**

**laterr.**


End file.
